regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game On Episode 5
Recap Day 15 (1509-12-19) Baroness Stephanie summons the party back to the Meadstead Keep. The party is told that her brother, Lord Steven, declined the party invitation that was going to be the trap. Her wizards have scried on Steven's seen that he is building up a small army near the hills. The Baroness suggests the party go to Lord Steven's estate and capture his wife and daughter and bring them back to Meadstead as hostages. The party refuse. The party instead will sneak into Lord Steven's Keep away from his estate and confront him there. The party plan to capture him and use a magical sleeping potion and carry him out. Baroness Stephanie's engineers tell the party about a postern gate into the keep. Before the party leave town, Brother Honeybun visits with the Forgotten. He asks Narghblargh if he has any knowledge of Lord Steven or his keep. Narghblargh tells Brother Honeybun that there is a single grated sewer tunnel coming out of the keep. Brother Honeybun and Lumin disguise themselves before leaving Meadstead with Ryann. They head north towards Steven's Keep. On the way they are confronted by the Chimera again for revenge. The dragonhead of the Chimera is dead because of the previous fight. The Chimera kills Tankster, Ryann's pet wolf. After a long fight Ryann gets revenge and gets the killing blow on the Chimera. Ryann and Lumin dig a grave for Tankster, but it turns out the dog was just playing dead. Ryann replaces some of the scales on his armor with dragon scales. Brother Honeybun fails to cook the Chimera well. The party head north. They arrive at the keep around sunset. It is build on top of a hill into the back of a larger hill. The secret postern gate is on the eastern side and the sewer line leads to the river to the west. The party rest and plan to recon the fort tomorrow. Day 16 (1509-12-20) Lumin transforms into a cat and scouts out Steven's Keep. She finds a path for the party to take to the postern gate. 2 guards are stationed above the postern gate. Tankster spots 6 guards on the walls from the west side. The also observe no one comes or leaves from the fort. That night the party sneak up to the postern gate. They overhear the guards above the postern gate talking. They speak about an unknown ally in Meadstead who the Baroness has forgotten about who can help them get in. Brother Honeybun realises they are talking about The Forgotten. The party find the secret stone and the postern gate opens. The party enter. In the courtyard they see that there is a ladder going down the well, likely the secret entrance to Steven's Keep. The party climb down the well to find out more. Under the well is a tunnel, with the initial room being a supply room is full of weapon racks. Also at the bottom of the well they run into Narghblargh the Forgotten. They question Narghblargh, who sayts that Lord Steven will give The Forgotten an improved status in the city, and will no longer have to live in the sewers. He also says the Lord Steven and his men will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn. The party set Narghblargh free, and he flees back to Meadstead. Category:Game on Episodes